Godric Aldane
Profile "Sir" Godric Aldane, a proud member of the plethoric peasant "dynasty", hails from no formal training or squireship. Instead, his grit is founded upon years of toil and labour, driven in totality by snide-shrouded passion. His chosen symbol, the Heron, is befittingly emblazoned upon much of his clothing- typically contrasting the middle-classed quality of wear. His garments are often adorned with feathers, both lavishly coloured and ashen grey. An imposing man, he towers at 6'4", a mass of muscle and fat bound by fury, ever-scrawled and scowling, embedded beneath his brow. Well-groomed, and certainly so for one of his class, the hedge knight takes great pride in his appearance. His mustache is well-tended, his locks always cut clean and combed through. His attire, though gallant and bold, is rather unfashionable. Without any knowledge of court fashions, or even city styles, he can best be described as Gaudy- visually pleasant only to those impressed by anything more fanciful than rags and peasants-wear. Relationships Knight-Commander Lemuel Godric held little respect for the Knight-Commander of the Dawn's Herald. Though they may have shared some common ground, he was convinced of Lemuel's ultimate incompetency and greatly grieved over his inability to take action. Henry Malvern The two warriors seemed often at-odds, very willing to tear into the others' throats just before the enemies'. However, beneath their rigid exteriors was a respect for the others' martial prowess and dedication to faith. With some time, the two appreciated their common interests (killing demons, attractive women, flexing on lesser beings). It was very often said that Godric believed Henry to be the true commander of the Dawn's Herald, and that he would only follow as far as the lieutenant led. Alyssia The bond between the two was akin to a student and her idol. As a folk legend and an aspiring hero, the two got along greatly. Lord Cyrus Chalfont Lord Chalfont was, to Sir Aldane, the only man who bore the colours of the Dawn's Herald worthy of considering a friend. Light-hearted and yet still capable, the two found one-another in good humors, and often shared drink in good company. Together, they challenged the other to shows of their silver-tongued japes and quips- much to the dismay of their comrades. It was Cyrus's betrayal of the Dawn's Herald that led Godric to his grisly end. Sir Yannick Florian Sir Florian, in the final proceedings of both of their lives, became the tutor of the knight, who had chosen to pursue true knighthood and virtue. He held an immense respect for the restrained warrior, though their personalities would shear together unpleasantly. History Adventurer Godric Aldane was a folk hero of local fame. Self-styled as a crusader for the people, he represented the finest of the Aldane 'dynasty'. Bandits, fiends, and mischievous creatures were no match for his brutal strength and undeterrable will. In many instances in his short life, the Heron Knight displayed- or was reported to display- superhuman strength. Sword of Faith, Bulwark of Sol Enthralled by his love for Sol and his child-like bespectacled views of heroism, the Heron Knight pledged his allegiance as the fury of the Dawn's Herald. Demons and cultists plagued the land as much as the pox has plagued his people. Noslith needed a hero the headstrong Aldane would become. He served faithfully alongside the Dawn's Herald for some few months, in the waning days of their influence- and that of Light itself in Noslith. Boorishly, he assumed command over the low-ranking subordinates of the Knight-Commander and his ambitious at-hand men, and would most often be seen barking orders at the yuppies and laborers alike. He would prove to be an indispensable asset, one that some parties dreamed to be gone. The Sunscourge Heresy Sir Aldane was slain following the final assault and capture of the Dawn's Herald during The Fall of Lagarde. Amidst a moment of confusion and having undone his bindings, Godric struck out against their captors with the aid of Alyssia. The rebellion was met with swift justice, maiming the younger woman and felling the would-be saviour of Noslith.Category:Characters Category:Dawn's Herald